1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a system for selectively actuating one of a plurality of oscillators which are remotely located from a selection point. More specifically, it deals with a selective actuating system which is particularly employed in connection with a gathering-line leak detection system for petroleum product handling. The arrangement is made for producing a test signal at some particular location upon command in order to determine the operatability of a given leak detector of the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While one aspect of the invention may have general utility, the invention is of particular concern for use in creating test signals in a leak detection system that is applied to petroleum product gathering-lines or the like.
Heretofore, so far as is known, there has been no use made of a leak detection system that has a number of leak detector units applied spread apart and mounted permanently on a product handling line. And, in connection with a leak detection system of that sort, it is important to be able to test for operatability, the individual ones of the detector permanently mounted along the line. However, such line is ordinarily buried underground and consequently the detectors are likewise buried and quite inaccessible. Therefore, in order to create a known signal that simulates a leak signal for determining the operatability of each leak detector, an arrangement is needed that is in accordance with this invention. It provides for an oscillator to generate the simulated leak signal located adjacent to each detector. In addition, the system provides an arrangement for actuating each oscillator, as desired, while being able to identify the oscillator being actuated so that the particular detector being tested is positively identified.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a system for selectively actuating one of a plurality of oscillators that are remotely located from a selection point.
Another object of the invention is to provide in combination with gathering lines for petroleum products, a plurality of leak detectors coupled to the line and spaced apart there along while also including an oscillator adjacent to each detector. The system includes means to select and identify which oscillator is actuated.